


Little fugitives.

by Just_a_useless_writer



Series: Little one [2]
Category: Blue Exorcist
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Fingering, Incest, M/M, Pre series, sequal to little one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2018-04-29 20:19:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5141234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_a_useless_writer/pseuds/Just_a_useless_writer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sequel to my fanfic little one, it'll be multiple chapters too.<br/>Just starting their new relationship Samael and Amaimon realize that keeping their affections secret in the royal palace of Hell isn't the easiest task.<br/>As suspicion begins to mount the two will decide what to do to stay safe from Satan's reach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Trouble in paradise.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! I hope you guys like the sequel. Not sure how long this one will be yet and updates will be slower than they were with little one though. So please be patient.

Amaimon woke up groggily, the room blurry around him, the air somewhat oppressive. He tried to shake off the drowsiness, he felt as if he'd slept much longer than he usually did. A glance out the large bay window of his room confirmed this, the large, overbearing sun of Gehenna hanging languidly in the middle of the hell red sky. The hazy waste of the lands his family ruled over stretching out as far as the eye could see, an endless sea of suffering. He looked away, slowly, but surely becoming more aware of what was around him. 

He was sore, stiff, yet he found himself not minding. Soft breathing filled his ears, so gentle, carefree. Warm arms wrapped around him, secure and comforting, home. The earth King shifted his body around, sure not to disturb the one holding him so close. He smiled slightly, sleepily, as he nuzzled against his older brother, Samael. 

The time King was fast asleep, something odd for this time of the day. Usually he would be awake long before midday, well, even before the day itself. His brother was a busybody, day in day out it was one thing after the other, always going to and fro throughout the winding halls of the palace. Now, however, he slept peacefully, wrapped up under several thick blankets and holding the earth King close. He didn't have a care in the world and neither did Amaimon who leaned forward to brush their lips together ever so slightly. The earth demon brushed his brother, and new mate's disheveled bangs from his face, his gaze lingering on how handsome he was. 

Sameal stirred ever so slightly, his breathing changing, smiling as his eyes fluttered open. His smile widened slightly and his eyes closed yet again, sighing. "It's like a dream..." He murmured, forehead resting against Amaimon's own.

The earth King tilted his head, confused "what is?" 

"Waking up with you like this."

Amaimon blushed, wrapping his arms tighter around his brother, a quiet noise of agreement rising in his throat. It was incredibly amazing to wake up to this, to the time King it was in fact like a dream. Of that there was no doubt, yet, even in the wonderful bliss and euphoria that was waking up to Samael pressed close to him, Amaimon still knew that this, just like their kissing, was not something to be discussed outside of their room. For now, however the earth King could push those troubling thoughts away and let himself indulge in his new mate. Indulge in the way his naked body felt against his, delighted in his warmth and the way their tails curled together. It was easy to get lost in it, so he did, welcoming the distractions from the darkness that surrounded their home. 

They lapsed once more into deep silence, comfortable and warm, even falling back asleep for another half hour or so before Samael once more spoke, his words slurred by sleep "...are you sore..?" Amaimon's eyes opened slowly again and he nodded, yawning 

"...a bit...but, it's okay.." A small look of guilt flashed across his brother's features and he looked away 

"sorry." 

"Don't be it was...wonderful..." Th earth King chuckled quietly, reaching up to brush a few strands of stray hair from his mate's worried face. He leaned up pressing a soft, chaste kiss to his cheek, still smiling, "I'll have to ask you to do it again~”

Samael flushed at first, but then grinned, turning over and suddenly pinning his brother to the bed, kissing him quickly "well if you insist"

A small noise of surprise had escaped him as he was turned over and he glared for a half second up at the grinning time King "Anuie, I didn't mean now!" He protested meekly before he was kissed, melting into the tender motion that ended all too quickly and had him aching for more "isn't it too early."

Samael rolled his eyes "well we're both already naked and you know I'm very opportunistic so why not?"

Amaimon's arms wrapped around his neck and he snickered, leaning back up to capture the older's lips, teasing him by keeping it short just as the older had done to him "you're an idiot, Samael." The time King grinned, leaning down yet again and holding his kiss, deepening it until their early coupling was less than innocent, his tongue slipping into Amaimon's mouth. The younger demon no longer gave any protest, pressing back eagerly, his legs lifting to wrap around the older's waist. Samael smirked into their rushed, increasingly heated kisses, rather excited for where this was going. First thing in the morning too, a dream come true.

...or at least it would have been had not the palace clock tower rang loudly.

The older demon pulled out of the kiss with a groan, hanging head, Amaimon laughed at his disappointment. "Council meeting ~" he chimed as Samael ran his hand through his hair, rolling over heavily onto the bed, trying his best to ignore the growing problem between his legs. 

"Oh so this is funny?" He growled, sitting up with a scowl on his face.

"Very."

The time King stood, changing into his clothes "is it already that late?" He asked agitatedly as he walked to the bathroom to clean himself up and try to get the smell of sex off of him.

Amaimon nodded "it is," he tilted his head, glancing out the window "didn't you know?"

"No."

"...but you're King of time shouldn't you?" He pointed out, chuckling as he did. Finding it amusing that his older brother had lost his bearings. 

"I was distracted," he muttered around the toothbrush he had shoved in his mouth, trying to brush his teeth and his hair at the same time. 

"Mhm."

"Hush," Samael protested, finishing up in the bathroom and walking quickly back over to the bed as he straightened his collar. The time King leaned down to kiss Amaimon quickly, their lips brushing together for a short moment before Amaimon spoke up.

"You better go. Father's going to be mad enough, you weren't at breakfast."

Samael pulled away, giving Amaimon a quick peck on the cheek before he walked out the door, nodding because father would be mad. "See you after, okay?"

Amaimon smiled "I'll be waiting outside as always."

And so began the day, different yet the same.


	2. Council of deceit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer is an asshole and Samael's room isn't soundproof

Council meetings were always troublesome events, but something about today told Samael that this particular meeting would be exceptionally tiresome. He walked to the library quickly, trying to keep his mind off of last night's events. The flurry of memories seemed to fill his mind in the most seductive sort of way. The feel of Amaimon's body against him, the pants and moans, cries of sweet ecstasy. It had all been so perfect. Picking up his supplies and books from the library he made sure to not linger too long and to try not to let his thoughts wander. Father would be upset he missed breakfast, he was not looking forward to that 

"Where were you at breakfast?" lucifer inquired as soon as he entered the room, yelling it across the room in a jeering manner. Samael sighed, yes this would definitely be worse than usual. The time King took his seat, next to Lucifer, unfortunately, and did not meet his incredulous gaze.

"I overslept," he stated blandly, not a lie per say, but not the whole truth either.

"Wow, the king of time, oversleeping," Lucifer drawled sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"Well my studies in the library went longer than I thought they would. At least I do my work."

"You weren't in the library this morning."

"I never said I fell asleep there, Lucifer. You know you really shouldn't assume things, you know what they say it makes an ass out of you and me," Samael scoffed, arranging his papers in an overly civilized manner. 

"Cursing, that's real fitting of someone of you're rank," the light King shot back angrily.

Samael rolled his eyes " poking around in other peoples' business, that's real fitting of someone of your rank." He teased, imitating the older demon's voice. 

"You really should hold your tongue, Samael," the light King snapped, crossing his arms in a huff.

"And you should come up with some knew threats dear brother, it seems we both have areas that need improvements."

Beelzebub walked through the council room doors and took his seat next to Samael, giving a small wave to the elder king's before noticing the way neither of them noticed him and the deep set scowls on both of their lips "fighting again are we?" He asked, plucking a fig from a large bowl upon their mahogany table.

The time King nodded "Lucy thinks he can win" 

"Will he ever learn?"

"I gave up on him a long time ago, trust me, he's not even worth his salt."

But this time the light King was fuming, an angry blush on his cheeks "shut up! You have no right to speak about your superior that way! Samael shrugged at his shouts, not really caring. The light King had mellowed with age and by now he barked louder than he bit, so he wasn't too concerned with upsetting him. When he was younger, he wouldn't have dreamed of doing such a thing, but now Lucifer wouldn't do too much other than yell at him. His shrug only served to piss the eldest demon off further as was planned and in his anger he threw an inkwell from his seat, intending to hit Samael square on his pristine, white shirt.

The time King dodged it easily, grinning as the ink whizzed past him, landing in the large bowl of figs "bad aim as always, big brother." He jeered, wondering why Beelzebub had gone suddenly quiet. He looked back to see the insect King with a rather upset look on his face and couldn't help, but laugh quietly, noticing for the first time where the ink had landed.

"My figs..." Beelzebub complained, a distinct whine in his voice, looking over the ruined fruit sadly. 

"Pfft, idiot glutton," Lucifer laughed, glad his cheap trick had hurt someone's feelings.

The insect King looked up at him glaring "you prideful prick!" Samael smiled, the both of them were drama queens, but Beelzebub hardly ever got mad enough to fight, so it was always a treat. 

"Now, now, now. It isn't the time to fight boys."

A teasing, yet threatening voice crossed the room as the doors to the council hall opened and upon turning around all three realize that not only had their father just walked into the hall, but they were also being watched by all other attending members. Lucifer scowled, every one in there had seen his childish actions. Samael grinned because he knew he had embarrassed their eldest brother and Beelzebub, well he was mostly concerned about his figs and nodded to a servant to go get some more. 

Satan walked in cooly, commanding attention without so much as a word, lucifer nodded respectfully to him and took his seat, trying to forget his embarrassment. "Now, Samael, do you wish to inform me as to why you were not at breakfast today?"

Samael gave a small bow "yes, father. My studies lasted much longer than I had originally intended, I did not get to bed until very late. I overslept this morning, I apologize."

"You do know that breakfast on council days are when we go over the business of these bimonthly meetings?"

"Yes, father. This is the way it has always been. I will not sleep in again." 

Lucifer spoke up now, glaring at the time King from his seat "he's lying."

Samael blinked, turning to him, as did satan "my second oldest has always had a talent for deceiving, but what makes you think he'd be foolish enough to lie to me?"

Lucifer smirked "he just doesn't like to talk about it, he's unnaturally modest father. You see, Samael might have slept in, but it wasn't because of his studies. He had sex last night, I heard a two maids saying they heard moaning from his room last night."

Satan chuckled "you shouldn't listen to maids Lucifer, they are below you. I figured you were smarter than that...now Samael for you punishm..." The King of hell paused, seeing the dark red that colored the purple haired demons cheeks "you did, didn't you Samael."

He nodded and to his surprise Satan laughed " you're plenty old enough, I don't see why you didn't just say so, you could have avoided your punishments."

"Punishments?"

"Yes, not only were you not at breakfast, but you have lied to me also."

"I don't find it proper to speak of such things in public," Samael tried to defend, but Satan had heard enough and took his seat at the head of the large table, just as a new bowl of figs arrived to the insect king's delight. In a huff Samael took his seat and the meeting proceeded as it normally did. 

Several hours later the meeting was over and just as always it had been unimaginably boring and drawn out. They went about the royal business as usual and Samael spoke flawlessly, as usual. It was all so predictable. Everything followed a pattern and a plan and if his life hadn't changed drastically last night as he learned Amaimon had fallen for him, he would feel that this day was just like any other, but that was not the case. The other demons, including father, Beelzebub, lucifer, and Samael began to gather their things to leave and file out into the hall, leaving the rest of the work until the next meeting as was customary. Also along with the usual goings on of the palace, he and Lucifer, having both collected much material on the days subjects and writings of their own were the last to leave. Yes, it should have been like any other day, but it wasn't. Samael was silent for a long time, not bothering with idle small talk or troubling conversation, instead merely placing his work in their appropriate folders and packing them away. It turned out to be the light King, who broke the silence "it's not like you to hook up with someone random, Samael."

The time King kept his eyes down and shrugged "I was just in the mood last night."

"You should sound proof your room before you're in the mood again."

Samael didn't answer, not feeling like arguing right now. The meeting had been long and he was left with a head ached. All he wanted was to curl up with Amaimon and take an afternoon nap. He wanted to get away from Lucifer and forget about the punishment father would call him in for after dinner for a while. 

"Out of all the years you've been old enough to mate, I have never seen you with anyone random unless you are drunk, and you never drink before meetings."

The time King sighed, couldn't Lucifer shut up for at least three more minutes so he could pack up and leave. Samael didn't like him poking his nose into his stuff in the first place, but he definitely didn't want him poking around in this. It was best to hold his tongue and leave without so much as a glance at the light King. It was safer that way. Lucifer tapped his foot impatiently on the ground, arms crossed. He'd finished packing up already, but he wanted Samael to answer him. Get him just as riled up as he'd gotten him before the meeting as punishment for embarrassing him in front of the rest of Satan's council "come to think of it, you haven't gotten drunk in years." The time king's eyes rolled, but he still didn't answer, finally packing all of his stuff away and standing to leave. He walked across the room quickly and to his dismay the elder demon followed, speaking yet again in that God awful annoying tone he always got when he thought he was smart "what happened Samael? Get tired of your hand?"

That struck a chord and Lucifer knew it, he grinned widely "would you shut up?" Samael scowled, growling back him, stopping with his hand on the door.

A Cruel smile splitting his face, Lucifer leaned in, almost uncomfortably close "what did you do kick Amaimon out like a lost puppy? I don't see that happening the two of you are always on top of each other in the Garden. It's unnatural," The Time King froze at the mention of his mate, eyes narrowing 'don't you dare bring him into his petty argument' he thought, having to bite his tongue so he wouldn't say it. Seeing the reaction his words gave his younger brother made Lucifer lean in closer, catching him by the collar and pushing him against the door "tell me Samael, just who was on top of who last night?" He purred, grip tightening on Samael's cravat even as the time King tried to slap his hand away.

"I told you to shut up!" Samael shoved Lucifer away, undoing his cravat quickly so Lucifer tumbled to the floor unceremoniously. Unfortunately if this didn't give him away nothing would. Lucifer knew this and it washed away his anger at having been pushed.

"I'll tell father you fucked him."

"You'll leave him out of this!" He snarled stepping forward and snatching his tie from the ground before kicking Lucifer hard in the side. The light King snatched his leg, throwing him off balance and sending him tumbling to the floor as well. In an instant Lucifer's hands were around his neck, choking him. His hands lifted as well doing the same, trying to roll them over to no avail. 

Lucifer was stronger, much stronger and he made sure the time King couldn't flip them over, but he'd be lying to himself in the hands around his neck didn't crush his windpipe painfully  
Still he smirked, knowing he would win "how about I fuck him too, from the sounds of it he felt very good." Samael's eyes widened at the threat, kneeing his brother hard in the gut. Lucifer inhaled sharply, but did not move or let go, lifting a hand to slap the time King across the face "oh come on, you can't keep everything to yourself. Sharing is important."

"H-he's mine." The younger stuttered, becoming alarmed at how quickly his mind was being to fog at the lack of air, wincing at the pain of being hit. 

"Nothing's yours Samael, not if I want it too."

"You d-don't want him."

"If it hurts you then I do."

Samael scowled, a hand lifting to punch Lucifer in the jaw, a satisfying rush of air filling his lungs as the punch connected and sent the light King flying off him. Rolling over the time King was finally able to pin him, hands pressing down hard on his neck "he's my mate. I will kill you if you so much as look at him!"

Lucifer's eyes widened now, he had figured they'd just slept together, to hear his brother say that they were actually mates took him by surprise. Demon mates were precious things and harming Amaimon would destroy Samael if he was telling the truth. He smirked, not caring about hands that wrapped cruelly around his neck. He had Samael by the short hairs now and he'd never let go "I'll cut you a deal brother."

"I don't want your deal."

"You'll want it or I'll take him from you. Forget about telling father, I'll kill Amaimon."

Samael pressed harder, but Lucifer was preventing him from breaking his neck as he so wanted with his powers, unwelcome surges of electricity tingling along his arms. "You wouldn't dare."

"Oh but I would and you know it Samael." The younger didn't answer, instead lifted his leg a bit and brought it down hard on Lucifer's tail, the one he always felt to prideful to hide, breaking it quickly. The light King bit back a pained hiss, still smirking that sickening smile. He pushed himself up, leaning much too close again, whispering in the time king's ear "don't you ever embarrass me in front of father or act out of line towards me ever again Samael. You do what I say when I say it or I will kill him. Who knows, I might even take him myself before I do." 

Samael dropped his hands and Lucifer knew he had won. The time King was weak and would chose Amaimon's safety over his own. The only real question was how long this game could last. The time King stood numbly, his mind tumbling over the threats to his mate's wellbeing and life, as well as the deal he had just been forced into. What would Lucifer ask of him. How long would Lucifer say quiet and not mention this to father or worse fulfill his promises of hurting Amaimon? He left the room quickly, his older brother laughing darkly behind him.

Leaving the room, he found Amaimon in lobby beyond, sitting with behemoth as always, waiting patiently. Had he heard any of that?no he couldn't have the walls were soundproof here unlike their room. He snatched the earth king's wrist and pull him with him. Amaimon got up quickly, following his mates hurried footsteps "wait! Anuie what's wrong!" He asked as he was drug down the hall, panic written all over his brother's face. Before the younger knew it, they were back in their room and he was being crushed to his mate's warm chest. Behemoth squirmed out of his arms and gave an annoyed huff as he toddled off to the bed. Amaimon's arms wrapped around Samael, but he was filled with confusion over what was going on. What was wrong. Before he could answer, though Samael spoke up, filling him to the brim with panic also.

"Lucifer knows."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun dun the fanfics major conflict is revealed.  
> Why u gotta be like that, Lucy?


	3. Reminders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few months have past and things aren't looking well.  
> Samael and Amaimon are reaching wits end with their escape plans and their relationship has suffered because of it.   
> Samael is reminded of past relationships, and he is reminded of why he loves Amaimon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tada  
> This chap sets up part of the plot at the start!  
> Beelze will be back!  
> And he will b super mad!  
> But then a pretty good guy!  
> Thanks for being patient   
> Please please please comment, I love comments they really encourage me and that probs sounds lame but it's true af.
> 
> Love you guys   
> Thanks for waiting  
> Hope u love it !  
> Some super slow loving sex!  
> Just what the boys need to relax .

Beelzebub's soft gold eyes looked up from his desk lazily, an incredulous look crossing his face "hmmm...that sounds troublesome.." He hummed, tone melancholic as he slowly lowered his gaze back to a stag beetle poking at a grape. He plucked one of the untouched berries and ate it slowly, seeming to want to draw out every bite. The demon king closed his eyes and breathed out a sigh through his nose "hmmm....brother this does not bode well for you..."

"No shit," Samael growled. He sat stiff in a straight back chair, legs crossed, toes tapping, arms across his chest. The anger he felt roiling off of him.

Beelzebub seemed unaffected however, his aura of calm surrounding the space about him, invaded only but the flushed, upset ramblings of his older brother. The insect king clicked his tongue "...I assume...you want my help with this...predicament?" He murmured, pushing a grape at the little bug and cooing to it quietly. 

"Why else would I be here, Beelzebub?"

The younger sighed at the harsh tone the time King held and lifted his hands around his precious beetle as if to guard it's ears from the anger Samael exhumed "mm, yes, but certainly you can deal with it yourself, no?"

The time King leaned over the desk, pressing his elbows into the wood "it's too delicate to deal with by myself, it isn't just about me."

"Hm, no, it's about Amaimon too." He clicked his tongue again, brow furrowing deeply, expression the first signs of displeasure "...it's always about Amaimon.." He lifted his eyes and tilted his head to give a fake smile "isn't it, brother?" 

Samael cringed at the deep malice laced in his brother's voice, stuttering as he tried to defend himself "B-Beelzebub you know it's not like that..."

Beelzebub waved his wand and his beetle flew off in a rush, sensing it's king's anger "Samael.." He stared the time King in the eyes, holding his gaze fiercely "before Amaimon we were thick as thieves, you and I. Yet ever since," he shrugged "nothing, zilch, nada....it's frustrating..."

"But that doesn't mean I don't like you any less, it just...it just....Beelz..."

"Don't you Beelz me Samael! May I remind you that we shared a womb, shared our birthdays, shared our room until we grew up, we pranked lucifer together, spent time in the library together, ate meals together, played in the garden together...and then suddenly he was born and I was old news!" He snapped, cheeks flushing with a mixture of anger, sadness, and disdain "and now! You come to me as if nothing ever happened!" He waved his finger in Samael's face, standing from his chair "how dare you! Come bawling to me! Oh Lucifer threatened Amaimon! Oh I'm so in love with him! Oh Beelzebub please you have to understand. He. Is. Everything. To. Me!!" The insect king's upper lip quivered and he was on the verge of tears, his voice cracking "w-well! What about me!? Huh!? If he's e-everything the w-where's the r-r-room for m-me!?!" He collapsed back into his chair and he hide half of his face in his hand, leaving Samael still stuck with seeing his painful breakdown on the other side of his face, large tears rolling down his cheeks "s-so don't you dare...d-don't you fucking d-dare...come t-to me....like...like nothing happened...like everything's a-alright...w-when it isn't....it isn't Sam...."

Samael sat shocked in his chair for a long moment, trying not to watch his brother cry, but his gaze was drawn to the broken demon in front of him. He had not even known that it had effected him this much. That him giving most of his attention to Amaimon had truly bothered him to this point....and that was the worst part. They had been together since even before birth and yet....he hadn't even been able to tell how much he had been hurting for centuries.

Carefully he reached out, but his hand was angrily smacked away, making him hiss in pain. "F-Fuck off..." Beelzebub whispered "leave my room I want to be alone....like always.."

"Beelze......"

"Sam. I said, go away."

"Beelzebub...please...please I'm sorry."

Beelzebub stood from his desk and slammed his hands down on the table "sorry doesn't cut it Samael!" He pointed angrily towards the door "Get out!"

Samael walked around to the other side of the desk stomping, desperation coursing through his veins. "Beelzebub please!" He grabbed his twin's hand and tugged him towards him quickly, wrapping his arms around him "Beelzebub....this is about more than just me...so please" he murmured, bringing their faces closer together "hey...if you help we could..." He swallowed thickly, hardly believing he was about to offer such a thing, even the thought made bile rise in his throat. Guilt washed over him but he didn't know what else to do. Beelzebub missed how close they were and wouldn't help because of it so... "...have sex...for old time's sake..."

Beelzebub gasped and shoved him so hard he fell to the floor "how dare you! How dare you try to buy me like that! Like I'm some cheep whore!"

Samael gawked up at him, jaw slack, face flushed, ears down "b-beelze..."

"Shut the fuck up are you really this desperate!?"

Samael gave a shaky nod, his entire body trembling "....y-yes...."

The insect King scoffed, staring down at him cruelly "well then good luck, because you're not getting any help from me time King." He crossed his arms and jutted his chin towards the door.

Samael grabbed his cape and scrambled out the door, only crying once he reached the hall. He crumpled to the floor, bitter tears welling in his eyes. If Beelzebub wouldn't help him, then no one would. Beelzebub was his only friend strong enough to be of any help, or so he'd thought. 

He felt awful in so many ways. Awful for not being strong enough to protect Amaimon on his own. Awful for making his best friend feel so neglected. For trying to offer his body to protect Amaimon. For thinking Beelzebub would stoop so low.

...and for not knowing what else to do. 

He placed his head in his hands and cried, leaning against the wall and sobbing. He didn't know what to do...there wasn't anything else to do...

Lucifer had threatened him a month ago and since then his and Amaimon's relationship had grown tense with worry. They tried to stay close, tried not to place that awkward, sinking pressure on one another. But most nights ended in arguments, not love making.

They had tried to talk to a few of their other brothers, the gentler ones, Egyn and Azazel, but neither could help and they both knew that a gate to Assiah was not possible at the time. There was no way father would make them one either. 

They were both at there wits end and Lucifer toyed endlessly with them, cornering Amaimon in halls to frighten him and threatening to hurt him. Meanwhile he purposely harmed Samael whenever he desired and striped him of his power in council meetings. He held him back after and Amaimon would wait outside. Samael would come out bloodied and bruised but he never gave Amaimon the details. 

After an hour or so he stood and tried to brush himself off, walking hastily down the hall, suddenly in a rush to leave the hall, though not for any particular reason other than shame. 

He entered his own way room in the tense huff that characterized most of his days. Amaimon sat on the floor, tending to one of the rooms many potted plants. He was too worried about lucifer to go to his garden alone and was going a touch stir crazy because of it. 

When Amaimon spoke it was clear he was tense as well "well?"

"Not good."

"Not good, it's always not good."

Samael cringed and walked heavily towards the bed, sitting down on it and taking off his boots, throwing them across the room "yeh, I know."

"So what are we going to do about it then?" Amaimon growled, standing and setting his plant by the window.

"Amaimon for the last time I don't know!"

"And for the last time Samael we don't have time for 'I don't know's' you're getting beaten everyday, I can't walk the halls without being in danger. We've got nowhere to go!"

"Don't you think I know that!? Don't you think I'm trying!" His voice cracked "d-don't you t-think I'm giving this all I can..." His eyes welled with tears as Amaimon turned back towards him, rolling over trying to hide himself.

Amaimon frowned hearing how his voice broke and realized he had been yelling, guilt washed over him and he walked quietly over to the bed, sitting down gently as not to jostle his older brother too much. He reached out carefully, brushing his fingers through the older's soft, purple hair. 

Samael shivered, letting the tears he'd been holding back since the hall wash over him again "I've tried e-everything Amaimon...even things I'm not proud of..." 

Amaimon tilted his head at the statement, wondering what it was he was not proud of, but seeing how distraught his mate was he thought it best not to press. He leaned over Samael and kissed his cheek softly "I'm sorry...I'm sorry I yelled, I know you're trying...you've been trying for months..." He laid down next to Samael, finding it odd to be the comforter. Usually it was the other way around. 

He could not count the times he'd sobbed into Samael's warm arms, found solace and comfort there. And now Amaimon did the same for Samael.

It was odd, ever since they had become mates Amaimon had taken on a role much different than that of a younger brother that Samael loved and protected. Instead he had become a partner and a lover who provided love of a different kind, and support of a different kind too. Samael had taken on a different role too. He no longer put forth only emotions of strength and warmth, but had over the weeks become more comfortable with showing his own weaknesses. 

Amaimon was not as good as providing comfort as Samael was, but his brother assured him that, like anything it took practice, and like anything mistakes happened. Samael reminded him that he messed up too. 

They had just both messed up.

Amaimon curled against Samael's front and the time king opened his arms for him. They lay there for a long time, remembering that this was not a place for fear or anger, but for love. Samael's tears tapered off and soon Amaimon felt warm lips press against his own. 

Their eyes met and Amaimon smiled softly, his fingers curling in his brother's hair, their breaths mingling "I love you, Samael"

The time King pressed their foreheads together, nuzzling against him "I love you too, Amaimon."

Their lips met again and this time they held it longer, their lips pushing and sliding against one another, warm and just slightly wet. Amaimon felt his cheeks heat up as he slowly became more and more aware of Samael's body pressed so close to his. He remembered that they hadn't touched in a while. That they had been to stressed to get so close. He let out a slow breath of air and finally broke the kiss. "Anuie..."

"Yes love..." The time King murmured, reaching out to brush his the tips of his fingers against the younger's cheek. 

"It's been a while..." He blushed at the statement. And looked away. Even with as close as they were there was something embarrassing about saying it allowed "since we've...had sex.." 

Samael flushed a bit too and bit his lip, tail giving a bit of a wag "would you like too...?”

Amaimon almost answered, why would I bring it up if I didn't want to, but instead he only sat up to get a better look at his mate, supporting himself on his elbows "I would," he smiled softly and started to undo his tie. 

Samael reached out however and stopped him, sitting up and lifting his hands to undo Amaimon's tie for him "mm, that's my job, Otouto~" 

Amaimon smiled and let Samael undo his tie for him, leaning forward and letting their breath mingle again, lips just barely brushing together. Amaimon reached out to return the favor, slowly undoing the time king's cravat and let it slip from around his neck and off the edge of the bed. However, he did not let the older go any further, gently pushing him away. 

A look of confusion crossed Samael's face, a quiet "o-Otouto??" Escaping him, but Amaimon merely pressed a slender finger to his lips and smirked. 

"It is your job, Anuie. But I'm going to take care of you today," he murmured, slowly pushing Samael's coat buttons from their holes.

Samael flushed and relaxed against the pillows, feeling himself start to stiffen in his pants at Amaimon's words. "O-okay..." He swallowed thickly and laid as still as he could, trying not to squirm with anticipation as Amaimon's hands wandered his front. 

Amaimon undid his shirt and then his belt, carefully pulling down his pants and Samael lifted his hips to help pull the frustrating fabric away. The earth king chuckled lowly as he saw how his older brother's erection strained against his boxers. "Excited already, Samael?" He chuckled and the time king's tail flicked about anxiously. 

Samael nodded and bit his lip in frustration as Amaimon stood for a moment to discard his own clothes, stripping provocatively for him. Or trying, Amaimon had only lost his virginity a few months ago and he was still learning. But it didn't matter to Samael that his movements were not too practiced or polished. What mattered was they were purposeful and Samael knew that Amaimon was the single most attractive creature he'd ever laid eyes on. 

Amaimon was still a bit shy with his movements, but a deep flush still covered the older's cheeks at just the thought of the courage it had took the earth King to take charge. "You're so beautiful," he murmured and Amaimon flushed and looked down at himself, swaying from side to side and swishing his tail around a bit. 

Samael shifted out of his boxers and discarded him as Amaimon swayed about and touched himself, a touch too shy to make eye contact for any length of time. He didn't answer back, but instead crawled up into his brother's lap, pressing their warm bodies close as they seemed to almost melt together.

Samael's gaze was drawn down to where Amaimon's length stood anxious and stiff against his own, feeling a touch of jealously coil in his gut as he realized Amaimon was just a bit bigger than him. Though, this feeling was overshadowed by excitement. He reached out and wrapped his slender fingers around the both of them, stroking gently as he watched their precum mix and dribble together. 

The earth King gasped, his back arching as he leaned forward. His arms wrapped around the older demon's shoulders and he kissed Samael's neck softly, hips rocking into the touch, moaning quietly. However, he did not let it last long despite how he enjoyed it, sitting back shakily, face a deep red and he reached down and gently tugged Samael's hand away.

Surprised the older looked up at him, flushing a bit "Amaimon what...?" He asked confusedly, wondering what was going on. Amaimon had seemed to like it just a minute ago.

Amaimon ran one of his claws down Samael's cock and bit his lip before gathering the nerves to speak "I'm d-doing all the work today, remember?" He murmured and moved from Samael's lap, watching as his mate's cheeks flushed a dark red, something that gave him a bit more confidence. "Spread your legs."

Samael didn't have to be told twice, spreading his legs quickly. Amaimon settled in between them and began to kiss down his stomach, making him squirm. He let his eyes flutter closed as Amaimon found his prize, his lips just brushing against the head of his length, kissing it just as sweetly as if their lips had met. 

He hummed against the swollen tip and the noise vibrated against the entirety of his cock making him moan. Amaimon's tongue flicked out and lapped up the precum that welled from his slit. He sucked gently at the head for a moment, sinking down just slightly and then bobbing back up, one hand stroking him messily and the other gently rolling his sac between his slender fingers.

His movements were stuttered, unsure and unpracticed. He was still rather knew to this and considering Samael's size it wasn't easy. He had not yet been able to take him all the way in and Samael did not think he would be able to for a few months yet, but damn if he didn't try. 

Samael's head fell back against the bed's pillows and he groaned softly, rocking his hips carfully as Amaimon tried to sink down all the way, gagging slightly and making sure to stroke the parts of him he could not reach. His took the utmost care as he massaged his balls, squeezing them just slightly and making the time King moan as he was touched all over. He pet his mate's head gently, stroking his hair and breathing out quiet encouragements as Amaimon's small tongue traced the veins on his cock, slicking him throughly. 

Samael moaned lowly at the thought of wet the earth king's mouth was making him and how easy it would be for him to bury himself deeply in his little brother. Amaimon must have been thinking the same thing, taking a moment to pause and summon an bottle of lubricant. 

The earth King popped the cap and poored the thick, cold gel into his hand and Samael flushed as he realized that Amaimon intended to slick and stretch himself, really doing all of the work as he had promised. 

Just the idea of watching Amaimon finger himself made his cock jump with excitement.

However, those pale, slick fingers never moved back, instead the reached forward and Samael gasped loudly, shocked and surprised as he felt a single, slender digest press to his tight entrance "O-Otouto!?" 

Amaimon blushed deeply "I'm doing all the work today," he repeated, trying to keep his nerves from showing in his voice. He had never topped before and he almost shook with how nervous he was, but he managed to keep still, carefully teasing the others tight ring of muscle. 

Samael twitched, finding the feeling very odd, sure he'd teased himself before, but he'd never..."A-Amaimon...I-I!"

The earth King looked up, worry filling him at the odd tone his brother's tone suddenly took on. He chewed on his lower lip, tail swishing about "..s-should I..not...?" He asked shyly, pulling his fingers away. He was not sure what Samael's feelings on bottoming were, he'd never talked about it, but Amaimon had been curious for a few weeks now, wondering what it would be like to be buried inside his brother. "I m-mean that's okay...I was just wondering...what it feels like to be on top..."

The older demon's face could not possibly have been more red and like his younger brother's, his tail swished nervously "n-no it's not that it's just....I...I've never...I've never bottomed..." 

Amaimon's eyes widened in surprise, not expecting such an answer. Samael was much older than him and had been having sex long before he was even born. "Y-You haven't...?" 

Samael shook his head and hid his face behind his hands "n-no."

"But....you've been doing this for so long...and you're so confident..."

"C-Confident topping...." He stuttered, mumbling into his hands.

The green haired demon leaned forward and gently pulled the time king's hands from his face, trying to catch his gaze, but Samael's green eyes slid away from his shyly and looked at the wall. Amaimon didn't let this worry him though, bending down and kissing his mate deeply, holding his cheek.

Samael melted into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Amaimon and pulling him close, slipping his tongue into his mouth and groaning softly,as he was comforted. His eyes were lidded as Amaimon pulled away and brushed his lips against the tip of his ear. 

"Samael, will you let me take your virginity?"

Samael gasped at his words, his arms tightening around Amaimon and pulling him closer as he nodded, whispering breathlessly "y-yes" he was nervous, but he trusted Amaimon more than anyone and if his brother wanted to try then he would gladly give all of himself to the earth King. 

As he sat up Amaimon kissed Samael's cheek and brushed their lips. He was nervous too, but he tried to appear confident, now not only for himself, but for Samael's sake too. When they had first made love the time King had been so strong and sure and the fact that he knew what he was doing had soothed Amaimon. Samael knew Amaimon was an amateur at this, but he at least wanted to appear as if he wasn't in the hopes that he might sooth Samael as well.

He lifted the older demon's legs onto his shoulders and Samael clenched his hands to fists in the sheets out of nervousness, taking a deep, stuttering breath to try and ground himself. Amaimon massaged the inside of his right thigh, leaning against it and kissing the pale skin gently, reverently. "It's going to be okay, Anuie. I promise. I'll be gentle." He cooed quietly, voice laced with love and affection. 

Slowly he reapplied some lubricant to his fingers watching as Samael screwed his eyes shut in anticipation, then relaxed ever so slightly at his gentle reassurances, his ears still a bright red, but starting to perk up again. "O-Okay..." 

Amaimon carefully pressed one finger against the older's warm entrance and Samael gasped at the sensation yet again, his tail flicking about in response to the cold, wet digit. The earth king's tail quickly caught it and wrapped around the purple appendage, squeezing it comfortingly, saying without words that things were okay. 

After a few moments he began to push his finger inside, yet he found that his mate was too tense to slip into. He paused for a moment and returned to massaging his brother's slender thighs "Anuie, my moon, you've got to relax a bit okay?"

"I-I know.." Samael defended, mumbling lowly "j-just give me a minute..." Amaimon nodded, pulling his finger away and and kissing the insides of Samael's legs again. Samael focused on his breathing and controlling his nerves. Really? What was there to worry about? He asked himself. Amaimon loved him and would never hurt him and he could say stop at any time. Yet, he was still nervous. He finally really understood why it had taken such a long time to prepare Amaimon for their first time. 

He took a long deep breath and closed his eyes, focusing on feeling each and every one of his worries and simply letting them go. Letting them still away into nothing. He felt the blush in his cheeks start to fade and he stopped quivering. He also became aware again of just how hard he still was. How his cock stood at attention, twitching and leaking a pool of precum onto his stomach. "O-Okay...I'm ready."

Amaimon started yet again, careful and slow, just as before. Yet now, his finger was able to push past the tight ring of muscle and he could truly feel how wet Samael was. His length jumped as he wondered what it would be like to be inside of Samael, who was so warm Amaimon could hardly believe it. 

He pushed his finger up to the first knuckle, and then to the second, twisting it and thrusting it, a smile forming on his lips as he heard Samael's first low groan. Soon enough he had his entire forefinger inside the older and was slowly thrusting it in and out of him, Samael's hips twitched and tried to rock with the rhythm. "Like it?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

"Y-Yes...ah...could I have a little more...?" Samael requested breathlessly and Amaimon granted him his wish, pulling his finger out and soon replacing it with a third. Once both finger's were pushed inside he began to twist them and move them in a scissoring motion, truly starting to open Samael's hole up for him. 

Two fingers became three, then four quickly and Samael began to rock his hips with a touch more desperation. Amaimon felt a deep sense of responsibility wash over him, increasing as Samael came closer and closer to being ready. He wanted to make this good for his brother, as good as Samael had made it for him his first time. He wanted his brother to drown in as much pleasure as he had, and continued to do every time they made love; and heaven forbid he hurt the time King, he couldn't so much as stomach the thought. 

But...most of all, he didn't want Samael to regret this. Amaimon found this thought a little odd, they had loved one another for years and becoming mates had, once all the confusion was cleared up, felt so natural. Yet, he still could not push away that nagging thought. What if Samael didn't like it? What if he wished he could take away giving his virginity to Amaimon? The earth King figured this must be a normal worry, after all Samael had asked him after their first time together if he regretted it. Amaimon had of course said no, didn't that mean Samael would say no too?

He was suddenly pulled from his troubled thoughts as Samael gasped and squirmed, his cheeks flushing yet again. His hips bucked up needfully and it took Amaimon a second to realize what he had done to earn such a response. It was only after one awestruck moment that he realized he had brushed his fingers against the older demon's prostate. 

Focusing, he did so again, rubbing the tips of his fingers in a circular motion against the small raised area. Samael's body stiffened and his ass clenched needfully around his slender digits, a small "oh fuck..." escaping him, making Amaimon grin. 

"Hm, what's that Anuie?" He purred, pressing against Samael's sweet spot a touch harder "does it feel good?" 

The time King groaned, grinding himself against the touch, his tail squeezing Amaimon's tail harder "A-Amaimon please...please I want you..." He breathed, voice needy as his hands gripped the sheets. He felt like he was melting, the excitement and the nerves of what was happening completely overwhelmed him. On one hand he was scared and worried, it was his first time. On the other time he loved Amamion and knew he would never hurt him, and on top of that he was incredibly worked up. "I c-can't take anymore teasing..."

Amaimon chuckled softly and pulled his fingers out, leaning forward to kiss Samael yet again, holding it for a long moment as the time King whimpered against his lips "are you ready?" He asked quietly, moving forward a touch so that the head of his stiff length brushed Samael's warm entrance. 

Samael nodded "y-yes.." His arms wrapping tightly around his brother's shoulders and his legs spreading wider to give Amaimon better access. Amaimon took a deep breath, reaching his hand down to steady his cock as he slowly pushed inside, instantly moaning as he felt how warm and wet and absolutely incredible Samael felt. The older demon closed his eyes as he felt the smooth head of his brother's swollen manhood pop past the rim, feeling how it stretched him. It was an intoxicating feeling, one he could easily become drunk on and addicted to. He had wondered before what all the hype about this was, so to speak, but he held no more questions. The warmth of it, the immense intimacy, it was all so wonderful it made his head spin. 

Amaimon pressed in further, melting. Samael was so warm and so slick that his sunk right into him. He moaned and his his face in his brother's shoulder's his cock twitching with need as he a red, lost in jut how good it felt to be inside. Samael's mouth had nothing on this, as good as it was. He was so tight and snug, wrapping around him so invitingly, his soft walls stroking his member with its small ridges. "Fuck Samael you feel so good.." He groaned, nipping at the older's neck, trying not to start thrusting until he was ready. 

As Amaimon slipped all the way inside it felt as if all the air had been pushed from him. His blush spread down his neck and onto his chest as he panted, beads of sweat forming on his forehead. "A-Amaimon..." He moaned softly, feeling his body submit fully to Amaimon, his legs instinctually spreading wider still, wrapping themselves around the earth king's hips to draw him closer. His fingers dug into his brother's shoulders and his back arched, his entire beinb aching to somehow be closer still. Tears of pleasure welled in his eyes and slipped past his long lashes "please...I need you..."

The earth King complied with his brother's desperate pleas, pulling out slowly and thrusting back in. He didn't dare go quickly just yet, knowing that while Samael probably felt like he could take more, he wasn't quite ready for it. 

Samael gasped, feeling so empty as Amaimon pulled out. So empty that he wondered how he had never noticed just how empty he was. His mate pressed back in so slowly that it to tortured him, but he still moaned as he felt how warm and wet and slick he was. It was such an odd feeling, how Amaimon's cock pushed him apart, making him burn and stretch in a way he'd never felt before, giving him pleasure he'd never quite experience. 

Amaimon made sure to angle himself against the older demon's prostate, rubbing against it firmly with his cock head. Samael was quickly becoming a mess of moans, his toes curling and uncurling behind Amaimon's back "S-Samael...I'm going to speed up a little." He murmured and Samael nodded needfully, rocking his hips against Amaimon's own.

"Please, you feel so good, please Amaimon. I want you to take me, I want you to mark me and make me yours in every way." He begged. He appreciated how slowly Amaimon was going and he knew that he did so to try and make his first time as comfortable as possible, but he was quickly coming to his limits on how much teasing he could take. He needed to be fucked, screwed hard into the bed, made to scream and cry out his brother's name. He wanted to feel what it was like to have Amaimon orgasm inside of him, to be filled with his seed and he couldn't wait any longer "please Amaimon fuck me!"

Amaimon gulped as he heard his brother's change in tone and how he begged so prettily. He froze for a second, letting the moment really sink in, he could feel his cock jump at his brother's words and he hardly dared to believe that he had said them, however he didn't stay still for long, knowing that they were both too hot under the collar to delay any longer. 

He pulled out again and thrust hard against Samael, gasping at how different it felt once he went fast and harder and soon he had picked up a quick, rough speed. 

Samael cried out and scrabbled at his shoulders, rocking his hips with the rough rhythm Amaimon set. He screwed his eyes closed as his prostate was abused, thrust against powerfully, his ass clenching against Amaimon's manhood to force him to hit the spot with an even greater accuracy. 

Amaimon moaned as he felt Samael tighten around him, maki him feel every ridge and bump inside him. Feel how his wet walls rubbed against him, making that familiar heat pool quickly in his stomach, starting to sink lowly within his gut, the pleasure heating his entire body. 

They both melted into one another, rocking together. Needing this, needing each other. Samael opened his eyes, his gaze lowering to where their bodies met. He watched as Amaimon's length pushed in and out of him at a rough, rapid pace, watching how it disappeared into him, filling him with so much pleasure. He wondered why he had never done this before. It felt so much better that he had ever thought it would, but he was glad Amaimon was his first. 

Amaimon picked up his pace again and his gaze caught the older demon's. He bent down and kissed Samael passionately. The other moaned into his mouth and Amaimon quickly slipped his tongue into his mouth, brushing it against his fangs. 

Samael's head was swimming and his hips were beginning to buck up faster and faster. He was a mess of moans and broken pleas, tears streaming down his face. As Amaimon pulled back he couldn't believe just how beautiful he was. 

"A-Amaimon!" Samael moaned loudly, biting his own lip so hard it bled, "p-please! I'm so close!" He cried, his length hard and leaking. It was an angry red, jumping with each and every one of the earth king's thrusts. 

Amaimon groaned, feeling that he was close too, nodding, speeding up even more, each and every one of his thrusts filling the older demon up more and more. The sound and smell of sex overwhelmed him and he panted heavily into the time king's shoulder. He felt himself's quivering, shaking with pleasure just as much as Samael was and the thought that he could giver his brother so much satisfaction only pushed him closer and closer to the edge. 

He sat up a bit to add power to his thrusts and give himself leverage right at the end. His eyes rolled back in pleasure, mouth handing open. Samael moaned out a string of complements and curses, an odd mix. "Mm, I'm going to cum so hard inside you, Samael." He purred, his voice low and ringed with pleasure. 

Samael pulled him closer again and breathed heavily into his ear "p-please...p-please...fill me, breed me, I need you Amaimon..." he begged, his voice so beautiful it made Amaimon shiver.

The earth king's hand reached down, letting go of Samael's hip, fingers curling around the time king's length, stoking him in time with his thrusts. Samael moaned loudly, mumbling out "yes, yes, yes, please!" Over and over as he was touched roughly. 

Amaimon bit the tip of Samael's ear, growling in his ear as he felt his impending orgasm draw closer and closer "cum for me Samael, I want your ass to clench down around me as I fill you up."

The time king's back arched, his eyes opening wide, Amaimon's permission to cum all he needed, that last wall between him and cumming falling away, a wave of pleasure washing over him "Amaimon!!" He clenched down hard around the younger, just as he'd been told to, his warm, wet entrance twitching around Amaimon's cock, milking him as Amaimon moaned loudly, fucking him hard. 

Amaimon crumpled over his brother, gasping and twitching as his thrusts fell out of rhythm and he filled his brother. He came and came, spilling his seed into the older, feeling Samael's own cum splatter between them.

Samael painted his own stomach and chest, cum streaking Amaimon as well, splattering his face with how strong his orgasm was. His claws bit into the earth king's shoulders, causing deep, bleeding gashes, but Amaimon couldn't care less. Samael moaned as he felt Amaimon spill inside of him, pumping him full of his. He tried to tighten himself further around him so that he would not spill any, but there was just so much of it and Amaimon fucked him through his orgasm. His thighs were quickly covered with his mates mark, the cum pulling from him in frothing strings as amaimon thrust over and over, making him dizzy. His head rolled back and he groaned, arms falling away as he tired, whining softly. 

Eventually Amaimon did stop, his breathing erratic as he slowed down. Samael lifted his head gingerly as licked off a long streak of his cum that decorated the younger demon's cheek, humming softly at the taste before letting their lips meet in a tender, exhausted kiss.

Amaimon rested his forehead against Samael's, the sweat from their efforts mixing. He panted into the kiss, spent completely but loving the taste of Samael's cum on his tongue. As he pulled away he smiled dizzily at the older, laying down against him, not minding the mess it made as he smeared cum between them. 

He laid there for a long time, simply letting himself soften inside the older as he began to drift off. He kissed Samael's ear softly before murmuring "thank you."

Samael gave a soft chuckle and wrapped his arms around Amaimon, holding him tightly "I love you, Amaimon."

"I love you too, Samael.

They'd figure something out....they had too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are a year later and I'm dusting this off. Not sure how quick updates will be. But I know where I'm going with this!!


	4. Differences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys continue to struggle and this time Lucifer takes it a bit too far. The boys have settled into acceptance of their new life, but are given a much needed reminder as too why they need to escape and fast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy heck it sure has been a long time guys.   
> It’s been crazy.  
> But I’m back!   
> I’m so so sorry that I’ve been gone for so long, I’ve been in college and that's hectic and honestly not that much of an excuse for being gone for like a year.
> 
> But honestly, ever since I got rid of All these Years to work on it privately which is *cough cough* going very well I’d say, I just didn’t have the conviction to keep writing on here. 
> 
> I felt so guilty about it and I just didn’t want to face letting people down and that was really sad because I do love writing fics. 
> 
> But you guys really should thank my girlfriend Tookish_ Serara, she has never once stopped encouraging me from continuing this story and just my fics in general and without her I don’t think I would have been brave enough too go on creating publicly like this. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter, and look forward to more without having to wait an entire year. 
> 
> Again I’m so sorry.

It'd been a long day, Samael's eyes were heavy as he waited for father to dismiss the council meeting he was currently trapped in. However, despite wishing it to be over he knew that Lucifer would most likely corner him at the end of it, as he did now after almost every meeting. 

He refused to talk about it with Amaimon and the earth king didn’t push, he'd ask of course, every time, but after Samael shrugged in response he’d fall silent. Samael knew he understood what was going on. Words weren’t needed. Amaimon would lay him down in their bath tub, clean him and patch him up, then join him, pressing their bodies close. Samael knew his mate bit back bitter tears but he wasn’t sure what to say, sometimes words just weren’t enough.

They never would be. 

They were gentle with one another and perhaps that was good, but perhaps it was bad. They loved one another it was true and their lovemaking was soft and sweet. But it had become all too passive, too soft to move forward, too soft to fight sinking into acceptance. 

That's what they had done, backs against the wall, no one willing to help, they had accepted their situation. Lucifer beat Samael, threatened Amaimon, and they took it because they were trapped and everything else meant death. 

Samael couldn’t remember the last time he wasn’t tired.

He couldn’t remember the first time Amaimon had asked him for a drink. 

He wanted to close his eyes and disappear. 

 

After what felt like an eternity father called the end to the meeting and Samael let out a sigh that was both happy and sad. He was glad the meeting was over, yet he knew he wouldn’t like what came next, what almost always came next. Everyone packed up their things and began to file out. Samael lingered, there was no point in trying to rush out, he'd attempted that before and it only made the fights that followed worse. 

Lucifer hummed softly as he put his things away, the tune one Samael could not place. "What are you moving so slowly for, Sammy~" he purred, stepping over to him, leaning against a table.

Samael rolled his eyes "What's the point, I know you're just going to beat me and leave me here to bleed." His voice was bitter, yet defeated. This was the punishment he faced to keep Amaimon safe. It was the weight he had to bear in order to spare his mate Lucifer's cruelty. 

"You're so well trained these days." Lucifer clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth. "I think we're ready to move to step two."

Samael's ears lowered, he looked over at his brother wearily "Step two?" He asked apprehensively. Wasn’t this enough? Wasn’t beating him almost every day enough? What came next? Would he truly involve Amaimon? That hadn’t been part of the deal but knowing Lucifer he might.

"Strip."

A chill ran down his spine and he started to pack up faster despite knowing it would do no good. He chose to ignore what Lucifer said. 

"Should I get Amaimon?" Lucifer asked innocently, his voice sickly sweet, his hand lifting stroke his fingers across Samael's ass, making him snarl angrily. 

"No."

"Then strip, Samael, it’s not that hard. You do it for him all the time, don’t you?"

Samael batted Lucifer’s hand away, narrowing his eyes and baring his fangs in warning. "You're not him."

"What's the difference." It wasn’t a question, he wasn’t asking anymore, he hadn’t been to begin with, but now his voice took on a sharp edge. "Fucking is fucking."

"Why with me if a lay is so easy to come by?" He growled, backing away as Lucifer came close, grabbing his shirt and pulling him in. 

Lucifer smirked, nipping at his ear "Because it will break him more than it will break you." He began to press Samael's jacket buttons through their holes "Think you can keep quiet?"

Samael looked up at the ceiling, trying to ignore Lucifer's steady work on his clothes "the hall is sound proofed."

"Not what I meant, Sammy~"

Lucifer pressed him against the table, shoving him up onto it, scattering his things, moving quickly now, pulling off his jacket and shirt. While he was distracted, already panting with excitement Samael shoved his hand through his stomach, using his claws to push himself through, glaring down at him. 

Lucifer doubled over, pulling Samael's hand out forcefully. “So it's going to be like that?" He hissed, holding Samael's wist in his hand and bending it back until he heard a satisfying snap. 

Samael winced, but refused to break eye contact as his wrist was snapped "I’m not a fucking toy."

"That's where you're wrong, Samael." 

The time king kicked Lucifer hard between the legs, standing from the table and shoving him down. Lucifer was quick to retaliate however, using his magic to send him flying across the room before standing and approaching the dazed younger demon, arms spread a smile on his face "Why fight when you know how this ends?"

"I’m not going to give you the fucking satisfaction!" Samael launched himself at Lucifer, intending to punch him hard across the face, but his brother's magic caught him, the light king returning the favor and breaking his jaw as his fist connected with his cheek. He wasn’t about to give up though, aiming his magic at the elder and attacking. However, Lucifer moved out of the way just barely in time, the blast from Samael's magic managing only to remove a good part of his cheek and his right ear before Lucifer decided he’d had enough, using his magic to forcibly suppress Samael's own the action causing him excruciating pain as Lucifer's magic seemed to chase his own through his veins, searing it away. 

He clutched at his stomach as the fire from Lucifer’s magic grew inside of him, Lucifer increasing its strength, Samael's teeth gritting, a reaction that caused his jaw to splinter further. "I’ll cook you from the inside out Samael, don’t you dare think I won’t."

"Do y-your f-fucking worst." He gasped, barely pushing out the words and regretting them as soon as they had crossed his lips. 

A bright light filled the hall, then dimmed quickly, followed by another flash. Lucifer chuckled lowly as a spike of fear ran up Samael's spine "Been a while since we’ve done this, hasn’t it~"

The lights came faster, increasing in speed quickly, varying in color and intensity. Samael tensed incredibly, closing his eyes tightly. "S-Stop" 

"Why won’t you look?" Lucifer teased, loving toying with one of Samael's only true weaknesses. "It's pretty~"

Samael could see the lights even with his eyes closed, they were too bright and too close, he shook like a leaf, unable to move or think, he felt numb and all too sensitive at once. His hearing started to fade as he tensed and tensed seemingly without limit. 

Lucifer increased his attack "I remember the first time ~" he purred, lifting Samael's chin and looking down at him, laughing at how tightly clenched his eyes were "When I figured out I could incapacitate you without single touch, you’re fucking pathetic."

"S-Stop"

"What?"

"J-Just f-fuck m-me..." he begged, starting to loose himself, to slip, his body didn’t feel like it was his anymore, he was out of place, off kilter, too many places at once. 

"What was that?"

Samael's fingers scrabbled at Lucifer's wrist, pleading "P-Please just f-fuck me..."

"Oh Samael, it's too late for that."

His eyes were forced open and the lights continued to intensify, getting brighter and faster despite the fact that the it had been plenty enough to make him seize up before. 

His eyes rolled into the back of his head, he felt like he could smell something, burning rubber perhaps but it didn’t matter. Thoughts slipped between his fingers, he was numb, spinning as if the whole world had flipped inside out, crumpled in on itself then expanded outwards all at once. 

He slipped into unconsciousness. 

 

 

"My, my that was a long one~." A voice purred softly, a hand petting his front in a manner far to gentle. "Heh I had to use my magic to still you, you were squirming too much."

Samael's head felt heavy, his blurry eyes opening, confusion filling him as his body slowly came to. "W-what...?" His speak slurred awkwardly. 

Lucifer leaned over him, shoving against him, Samael winced at the feeling of being split apart, it was only very vaguely that he realized Lucifer was inside of him "You had a seizure Sammy~ don’t you remember ~?" He purred, smiling too sweetly and brushing his messed up hair from his face.

Samael's eyebrows furrowed as it came back to him slowly, his body tensing at the memory of the lights, Lucifer swift with his punishment after having been retaliated against. "Hate you..." he murmured, wanting so badly to push Lucifer off, but just as the light king had said he’d frozen him so he’d stay still. In the midst of paralysis there was nothing to do but lay there and take it. 

"I love it when you’re like this, docile." The elder hummed, thrusting himself inside slowly, drawing out his sick pleasure, holding Samael's hips up, fingers bruising against the prominent bones on his skinny frame. 

"Fuck you."

Lucifer sighed, tilting his head as he looked down at him "Why do you have to be so stubborn?" He asked and Samael growled at the fake sincerity there, at the implication the Lucifer was asking a true question and he didn’t know why Samael didn’t like him. 

"Just shut the fuck up and finish."

"Finish finish finish, that's what you always say Samael, so impatient. I would figure the king of time would know how to savor the moment." Lucifer complained, Samael closed his eyes, trying to ignore him. He didn’t want to talk, he didn’t want to lay there, he didn’t want to have to smell Lucifer on him. "I wish we did this as often as we used to."

He scowled "You mean you wished you raped me as much as you used to."

"You're the one making this rape, Samael, if you just liked it then it wouldn’t be."

The time king growled up at Lucifer, his fingers twitching as he tried his hardest to slap Lucifer across the face "That's wrong on so many fucking levels."

"Whatever you say Sammy." He hummed thrusting fasted now, closing his eyes and burying his face in the time king's neck. Samael could swear he felt bile rise up in the back of his throat at the feeling of his brother's breath against his skin. 

"This isn’t much of a step two," he pointed out, hissing as his legs were spread further, Lucifer's claws digging into his skin until they drew dark rivulets of blood "considering you've done this before."

"Oh no this wasn’t what I was talking about," Lucifer chuckled, moaning softly, "mm fuck, you’re just as good as I remembered." He got distracted from their banter as he panted, clearly getting close to his finish. Samael's stomach turned at the knowledge that he would finish inside. Lucifer bit at his neck, starting to get rough, it was only briefly that Samael wondered why he wasn’t being as brutal as he usually was. He didn’t have much time to think however as Lucifer moaned, pressing their lips together in a heated, smothering kiss. Samael bit his lips hard enough to draw blood, but all he gained in response was a tongue shoved down his throat as Lucifer pounded into him. Finally, finally his rhythm stuttered and he pressed inside the younger deeply, filling him with his cum. Samael growled lowly as he did, spitting on Lucifer as he pulled away, refusing to pull out for a moment, but all the light king seemed to be able to do was smile. "I was talking about how if you tell Amaimon about this, I’ll kill him." He hummed.

"You've threatened that before, with so called step one, yet you haven’t." He pointed out, even though he probably shouldn’t have. 

 

Lucifer seemed to mull over his words for a moment, nodding thoughtfully "I suppose that's true," he admitted, pulling out of Samael and standing up, tugging his pants back on and shamelessly adjusting himself. He snapped his fingers and Samael was quickly sat up right, his pants pulled up as well and his hair and jacket fixed neatly. "I’ve been too lenient."

He began to walk away and a spark of fear filled Samael, not merely at the threat, but at his discovery that he was still unable to move, posed in the hall like a doll. "Wait what are you doing!?" He cried out, but Lucifer didn’t answer, snapping his fingers again. Samael felt his mouth sew shut, he cried out, his scream muffled against his lips. 

Lucifer left the chamber, walking through the large doors to where the time king knew Amaimon was waiting for him to get out, where he always sat to welcome him back or quickly heal any of his injures. Lucifer would usually growl at him or threaten him as he past, so Samael knew Amaimon wouldn’t run as he approached. Amaimon had told him over and over that he didn’t want to give Lucifer the victory of scaring him away from taking care of him after a beating. Samael has told him time and time again not to be reckless, but his brother was stubborn and now...now he was going to watch Amaimon die for it.

He heard a cry of surprise, indignation, and pain and he tried to call back, but it would have been too late even if he could have. Amaimon suddenly came into view, his nose already bloodied as he was dragged in by his hair, his legs struggling to keep up and he kept slipping to his knees. "S-Samael!" He cried as he caught sight of his mate, fighting to pull away from Lucifer’s cruel grasp, only to be punched hard in his already broken nose. "Samael please!"

Samael suddenly realized what this looked like. Not only was he powerless, but sitting there looking as if not a finger had been lain on him, unmoving, unspeaking, made him look like he didn’t want to help Amaimon. 

Lucifer took Amaimon's tail in his hand and pulled it until it broke, the sicken cracks of the bones filling the room, Amaimon screamed in agony reaching out for help and receiving only a calm response from from his mate "You deserve this." Samael assured in a voice that wasn’t his own. "Don’t fight it." 

Inside he was fighting as hard as he could, but Lucifer smiled at him in a way that told him he'd never be able to get out of this without his permission. He was trapped, made into nothing more than a spectator as Lucifer made him his puppet. 

Amaimon looked at him tears in his eyes, crying as he was suddenly kicked hard by Lucifer, his leg fracturing and crumpling under him, the bone tearing through the skin. He screamed and screamed, trying to crawl away, bawling as he did so "W-What do mean!?" He yelled, his voice laced with confusion and accusation that cut Samael to the bone. 

"You're useless, always getting me into trouble, did you honestly think I could take Lucifer's beatings forever?"

"I thought you were thinking of something!?!" 

Samael stood, or well, Lucifer stood him up, the light king himself taking a step back as he walked over to the earth king "I have thought of something." He said, lifting his foot. No! Samael cried inside of his head, trying to fight back, but he couldn’t. He felt so small within his own body, as if he had shrunk and the outside of him was an immovable shell of iron, trapping him. 

"Samael please what are y-you doing!?!" Amaimon cried, but it was too late, the time king's boot came crashing down on his other leg, breaking it in half. Amaimon's back bowed in agony, his eyes wide with terror as the only person he had ever loved abused him. 

"If you're gone, well, all my problems are solved."

Amaimon didn’t understand what was going on, just that morning Samael had curled up beside him, told him he loved him more than anything. Told him he’d always, always be with him and that no matter what they wouldn’t let Lucifer tear them apart. Yet, here it was. "Don’t you love me!?"

'I do! I do! Always!' Samael cried in his head, but all that came out of his mouth was a cruel, quick "No." before he kicked Amaimon again, shattering his ribs. There was so much blood already, but now Amaimon puked it up, screaming and crying as Samael continued Lucifer's cruel assault, the light king laughing in the distance. 

He broke Amaimon’s arms and hands, then both of his shoulders. Amaimon's breathing was ragged, each breath making him like up more blood. Samael leaned down and grabbed him by his shirt, lifting his broken body "S-Samael..." 

His hand pulled back and Samael, even in the midst of his grief, of his anguish, spotted his opening. Lucifer may have had control over his outer body, but not of his inner being. He thanked God, if he listened to him, that he hadn't worn his gloves that day because magic was transferred from one body to another so much easier without barriers and he needed this to be as smooth as possible. 

He channeled all the power he could, every last drop, every last whisper of magic. He couldn’t shoot it off, couldn’t manifest it, Lucifer's suppression strong, but he could push it against his own skin. 

Amaimon's mouth was hanging open as he struggled to breath, the oncoming punch Lucifer was forcing him to preform was aimed right for his mouth. Hopefully, he'd hit Amaimon hard enough to have one of the earth king's teeth cut his skin before it flew from his head. Breaking the magic barrier on his skin would cause that power to connect with him, transfer over and Samael focused on giving it a purpose, telling his magic exactly what it needed to do the moment, the second it came in contact with Amaimon.

He struck, hitting hard and there, amongst the chaos a single fang pierced his skin, drawing blood. The surge of magic left him, filling Amaimon and wrapping itself protectively around Amaimon’s heart before slowly stilling it to almost non existence. 

Amaimon's face crumbled, broke, caved inwards and shattered completely. He went limp entirely, his grotesque form crumpling to the floor as Samael dropped him. Lucifer walked over and turned him over with his foot, sitting for a moment to listen for his heart beat, the one Samael knew was there but hidden away. "He's gone." Lucifer concluded, standing up and releasing Samael from his magic. The time king fell to Amaimon’s side, pulling his almost dead body close, sobbing over him as all of his emotions finally shoved their way to surface. Lucifer hummed happily as he left the hall, slamming the door behind him. 

Samael immediately took control of the magic around the younger’s heart, sending a surge of energy to it, shocking him, pumping his heart and continuing to make it beat as he picked Amaimon up and teleported the both of them to their room. 

Beating Amaimon’s heart for him would only do so much. Lucifer knew Samael's magic could not undo death and so he had prevented it, but only barely and his trick could not prevent it forever. Not on its own.

He laid Amaimon down on the ground, whispering to him in a panicked voice as his heart beat at a steady rate. It was both a good thing, and a bad thinkg. Samael needed his heart beating to help him stay alive, but with every pump more and more blood left his body and in this state Amaimon was far too weak to make more at the pace required. 

Samael quickly summoned his chalk, drawing a circle around Amaimon. He could create magic circles on his own, this was true, however, magic as strong as this required outside materials to allow the magic to ground itself, build, and then focus towards its task. Samael drew another larger circle around the first then began to fill the space between them with symbols he had learned over countless hours spent in the palace library. 

Slowly, softly he began to speak in a language similar to his mother tongue, but that he had never heard before. In father's books there were tomes filled with the language and while he had deciphered enough to know when and how to use the spells, he wasn’t exactly sure of their their meaning. It didn’t matter anyway, magic was always stronger when incanted in the language it had been written in, a proper translation would only weaken the effects.

Samael carefully began to pull time backwards, winding it up within the circle, wrapping it around an imaginary spool. The mental picture strengthened the magic’s conviction and strength and before Samael's eyes Amaimon was pieced back together. 

Speeding up time wouldn’t have worked, it would have only made him die faster. And while speeding time up was so much easier than rewinding it, those really weren’t the results he was looking for. 

Amaimon rewound, his body coming back together in an unsettling way that Samael found hard to look at. It twisted his guts with the odd, off putting nature of it, yet he could not break eye contact without risking breaking his concentration.

Finally Amaimon was whole again and his breathing came slow and steady. Samael released his heart from his magic and crawled close, listening for it to beat on its own. A sigh of relief escaped him and he heard it stammer for a moment and then beat just as strongly as ever. 

He picked Amaimon up and carried him to the bed, despite rewinding time Amaimon would likely be out for at least a few more hours. Samael drew the blankets close and allowed himself to cry, sobbing over his mate for what he’d done, what he'd been forced to do. 

How was he going to explain himself?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tada!  
> Wow it’s sad, and angsty   
> But spoilers, yeah this is going to cause miscommunication but miscommunication as a plot device is like kinda overdone so it won’t be angsty miscommunication and lack of communication in genral for long so don’t worry.
> 
> Again thank you my sweet sweet Tookish_ Serara for never giving up on me. Bra she has some really nice fics herself on here and you can check her out using that username. Please do they are amazing <3


End file.
